Cancer, irrespective of its pathogenesis, is characterized by uncontrolled growth and survival of cells. Common to most forms of cancer is an error in the cellular mechanism responsible for balancing cell survival and cell death.
According to the American Cancer Society, lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer death for both men and women. Small cell lung cancer (SCLC) accounts for approximately 20% of all lung cancers. The 5-year survival rate for small cell lung cancer is about 15%.
Certain thiosemicarbazones, such as those disclosed in British Patent No. 1,026,401, International Patent Application No. WO2004/066725, Japanese Patent No. 56-95161 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,843, have been used to treat, for example, a variety of viruses. Other thiosemicarbazones, however, may be used to treat cancer. French Patent No. 2,879,194 is directed to certain thiosemicarbazones that may be used in the treatment or prevention of cancer, in dermatological treatment, in the treatment of cardiovascular and immune diseases, lipid-metabolism related diseases and modulate PPAR's. International Patent Application No. WO 2006/009765 is directed to specific thiosemicarbazones that may be used in anti-cancer therapy that mitigates the development of drug resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,027 is directed to hydrazone derivatives that may be used as a chemotherapeutic.
There is a need, however, for new therapeutic drug treatments to treat cancers more efficiently, and lung cancer in particular. Current treatment regimes for small cell lung cancer involve surgery, radiation and chemotherapy. While timely surgery can be curative, new therapies are necessary when timely surgery is not an option.
All patents and patent applications referenced herein are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.